A Gentlemen's Club
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Kensi is undercover and Deeks is sent to pull her out but...come on it's not everyday a man gets a pole dance & a lap dance from his sexy partner however saying that great minds think a like because Kensi wants to have some fun of own by teasing Deeks.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but the plot.

Oh my goodness, what wonderful reviews I recieved and it's the most I've had on any of my stories.

Thank you so much to the reviews and the people who had favourited my story and/or aurthor alearts.

I am putting this one up, it can be linked mildy to my frist one. As I said before I wrote so many but hit mid pionts well my brian has started to connect the dots so hopefully it all works out.

There is on sex only a pole dance and a lap dance, the outfit Kensi's wears in the lap dance is based of Victorian Dreams corset just incase people have trouble picturing what I'm writing. Also have never really wrote a pole dancing one before so I hope I made it clear on what's shes doing if not just imagine what you want ;)

The song is Wynter Gordon, Dirty talk. I wrote the lyrics myself as I listened to the song hope I got the words right.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><span>A Gentlemen's Club.<span>

Kensi watched the black divide rise to reveal a man sitting on the leather chair and grabbed the tip of her black hat pulling it further down her forehead covering her eyes as she bit her glossy lip. She was under cover in a gentlemen's club but that mean she had to see the lust in their eyes as they watched her.

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you do that stuff to me_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk_

She moved her hand above her head gripping the pole as she rocked her hips from side to side while sliding her back down the pole so far before sliding back up as she turned to the side moving to the music.

_Dirty Talk_

Deeks watched her grip the pole as she walked around it before lifting her leg and bent it back so the pole rested against the back of her knee and watched as she spun slowly around the pole while moving her free hand to the zip of her dress.

_Kitten Heels, Lingerie,_

_Pantyhose, Foreplay,_

Kensi spun to a stop with her back to the man and turned her head to the side as she reached up with one hand pulling the black 'police' woman's dress off her shoulder then pulled it off the other shoulder before pulling it down revealing skin.

_Legs up, on the bar,_

_In the back of your car,_

Deek felt his lips tug up at the corners when she smirked before leaving the top part of the dress to hang at her waist, he had a clear view of her back since her hair was swept up and damn if he wasn't feeling his temperature raising.

_Latex, champagne,_

_Bubble bath, whipped cream,_

Kensi gripped the pole with both hands as she moved around it and lifted her legs to wrap around the pole above her hands, she tipped her head back as she slid down the pole but bit her lip to stop from cursing when the damn hat fell off.

_Cherry pop tag team,_

She felt surprise shoot through her as she recognized those blue eyes.

_Can you make me scream?_

Deeks grinned as he watched Kensi's hair tumble down as she slid down the pole finally recognizing who was watching her through the glass.

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,_

_I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night_

She spread her legs wide as her back rested against the floor and pulled them straight before crossing them as she rolled to lie on her chest, when she had her legs either side of the pole she pushed her hips back lifting her ass.

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you do that stuff to me_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you talk, (talk) dirty when you talk (talk)_

Deeks watched Kensi's push up until she stood against the pole with her back to it and rolled her hips as she grabbed the bunched dress at her hips slowly peeling it down exposing skin with a garter belt and skimpy lace. He leaned further back in the chair getting comfortable and moved one hand from the chair arm to his abs while he raised one eyebrow at her but trailed his eyes down to the dress that pooled at her feet, damn she looked good.

_Dirty Talk_

Kensi watched his lips lift in a grin that had her biting her lip as she bent her leg back sliding her foot up the pole before extending it straight until her heel pressed against the viewing glass and raised both hands above her head gripping the pole as she raised her other leg.

_Blindfold, feather bed,_

_Tickle me, slippery,_

Deek raised his brandy glass to his lips and sipped it as those legs parted showing him a glimpse of lace barely covering her sex, he groaned against his glass knowing she had to be waxed completely to carry off that scrap of lace.

_G spot, nasty pose,_

_In a video,_

Kensi wrapped her legs back as she eased her body down the pole until her knees touched the floor and leant her chest forward as she swished her hair before looking at him as she arched her back lowering her chest to the floor. She bent her legs while easing them further part and rolled her hips back until she felt the pole between them, Kensi pressed her chest against the floor as she rolled her hips back making them slide up then down the pole but just her hips.

_Love machine, by myself,_

_Climax, hot wax_

Deek watched those hips as he lowered his glass until it rested on the chair arm and moved his eyes to mismatched brown ones then down to pretty lips that parted as she ran her tongue along the bottom one. He knew she was making suggestion and damned if it didn't work; Deeks wanted those lips wrapped around his cock but couldn't so he continued to watch her as his slacks grew tight.

_S&M on the floor, _

_I like it hard core_

She bit her bottom lip as she eased her chest up and her hips from the pole feeling extremely turned on by this, Kensi didn't know if it was the look in Deeks eyes or the way they moved over her body but she knew she was feeling the effects strongly. She rolled to the side as she swept her legs until they were by the pole then reached for it with her hand pulling herself up and swung around it before lifting her legs in the air as she went around.

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,_

_I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night_

Deeks saw the scrap of lace covering her sex again and swallowed hard watching as she lowered her legs to the floor to rock her hips as she moved until her back was to him, he watched Kensi bend her right leg up until the heel brushed her ass. He licked his lips as it eased under the lace curving over her ass and lifted his eyes to her face when she looked over her shoulder, tease… she was teasing him the thought had Deek grinning as he raised his glass again.

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you do that stuff to me_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk_

Kensi moved her hands up to slide in her hair before she fisted it as she rocked her hips while leaning her chest forward slightly giving Deeks a little shake of her ass before she slid her hand down her chest knowing he couldn't see but was well aware of what she was doing. She moved her hands down to the front unclasping the stockings from the garter belt then leaned further forward as she unclipped the back ones giving Deeks a nice view before lifting her chest as she moved her hands up.

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you do that stuff to me_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk_

Deeks watched one hand move to the side bring with it lace from the garter belt before the other hand moved to her side making him smirk as she moved it down before pulling it side to side over her ass as she rocked her hips. He watched as it drop to the floor when she released it to re-grip the pole and swing around it but leaned out leaving one hand on the pole as she curled her leg back around the pole while the other was extended straight.

_Dirty Talk_

Kensi swung around the pole sideways before straightening her leg and lowering them to the floor before walking around it to raised one eyebrow as she lifted her left leg up until it her stiletto was by her head. She slid her hand up her calf to wrap around her ankle moving her fingers quickly to unfasten the strap then released her leg lowering it to the floor and slid her foot free of the stiletto before bending forward to unfastened the other one giving a nice view to Deeks.

_Can you go down,_

_Are you up for it, baby_

Deek groaned when he saw the scrap of lace again confirming his suspicion that she was waxed and from the glimpse he saw she was enjoying this as much as him, that little secret sent arousal shooting through his body faster as he watched her. Damn, when she bent to unfasten her next stiletto he couldn't lift his eyes from the way the cups of her bra moulded to her breasts lifting them nicely; it made Deeks run his tongue over his bottom lip as he watched her head lift.

_Can you turn me out, are you up for it_

Kensi rolled her hips down as she pressed back against the pole and placed her hands on her thighs feeling the top of her stockings as she slid them up over the lace nickers then up her stomach until she reached her breasts.

_Talk to me... talk to me..._

_Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me_

Deeks groaned as he watched her cup her breasts before squeezing them while arching into the touch as she watched him from beneath her lashes, he rolled his shoulders as he placed his arms against the chair arms. He gripped the edge of the arm with his free hand as she slid one up to grip the pole as she eased her legs open while sliding down but what Deeks tracked was the hand leaving her breast to slide down over her flat stomach and between her legs to cup her sex just as she closed them.

_Talk to me... talk to me..._

_Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me_

Kensi suppressed a smile as she rotated her hips and lifted her hand placing it by the one on the pole above her head and opened her legs again as she turned her head and arched her back as she rolled her hips down. She gripped the pole tighter as she rotated her hips before crossing one leg in front of the other and twirled until Deeks had her back, Kensi eased to her knees before arching her back so she was looking at Deeks upside down.

_Dirty Talk_

Deek licked his bottom lip again as he watched her lie down but lift one leg and arched her foot as she pressed it against the pole before sliding it higher as she lifted her hips, he watched hands moved from the top of her thigh up until fingers reached her stocking band. He tracked the way hips rolled as she slid her thumbs under the band either side of her thigh before easing the material up her leg until it passed her knee.

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you do that stuff to me_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk_

Kensi bent her leg forward as she eased her other foot up the pole and slid the stocking from her foot before dropping it as she rolled her hips sliding her hands to her other thigh and repeated the process of removing the stocking. She knew the show was coming to an end as she heard the song nearing it finish and lowered her legs before leaning forward grabbing the pole pulling herself up and swung around it lifting herself one last time.

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you do that stuff to me_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk_

Deeks watched her legs extended straight with the pole between them before crossing at the ankles as she swung around the pole arching her back but started to slow when the black screen started to lower over the glass from her side. He raised his glass when she slid down the pole until she was just above the floor still in her position as she looked at him upside down, Deeks grinned tipping his glass at her before taking a sip seeing the black screen coming down.

_Dirty Talk_

Kensi felt her lips curving and winked at Deeks before blowing him a kiss as the black screen slid all the way down, she lowered herself the couple of inches to the floor and sat up still holding the pole with her hands but unlocked her legs wondering why Deeks had come. She was on an undercover assignment in a gentlemen's club since this place only employed woman, which meant if he was here then Hetty had sent him but why?

Kensi moved out the booth towards the changing room and sat at her table sweeping her hair up before turning when Cece, a dancer here used her cover name Cassandra "Yes."

"Your very popular tonight" Cece moved to stand behind her and squeezed her shoulders "You wanted for a private lap dance." Kensi felt her lips curve up knowing who it was before she asked "Who is it."

Cece grinned squeezing her shoulders again "That man from the private show." Kensi nodded as she looked towards the railing for something to wear, she felt slightly giddy at getting to wear something else. Since being 'employed' here she was given high end, very expensive, underwear sets that where completely new "Thanks." Kensi moved her eyes to Cece's watching her smile before leaving and moved towards the rail.

They were in this club to get the owner, he was suspected of human trafficking and running an illegal sex ring to make a profit for his illegal weapons trade so Kensi had been sent in to find evidence since the club only employed woman. After three weeks off being here and snooping around passing the evidence she gathered to the others, Kensi presumed since Deeks was here that it was either coming to an end or he was here to pull her out.

Still that didn't mean she couldn't have fun while giving him a lap dance, he wouldn't to talk about this thing between them so she was going to get a little pay back by teasing him.

Deeks slid his phone back into his breast pocket as he heard the door opening and moved to see Kensi coming through it with a robe on, he didn't say anything since the camera's where watching them but he was here for a reason. He was here to pull her out, the assignment was over they would be taking down the suspect soon enough so Kensi cover was no longer needed and Hetty sent him to pull her out….but there was no rush.

Wasn't everyday a man got a pole dance and then a lap dance from his sexy partner.

So Deek was using this time to his advantage, since the rules were in place for this thing between them he was just playing by them and when she stood before him he rested his hands on the seat by his thighs.

Kensi bent forward smiling as she placed her hands on Deeks thighs "No touching of any kind" She whispered the words as she pushed his thighs part and slid her hands up "Unless it's me touching you of course."

Deek grinned as he raised one eyebrow watching her "What's under the robe?"

Kensi shivered at the tone of his voice, it was rough, deep, and full of pure need, damned if she didn't want to hear it again "Something I thought you would like." She smoothed her hands down the front of her robe before fingering the belt. Deek watched those fingers pull the silk strings slowly "I want to see." He raised his eyes when she slid her hands up to curl around the edge of the robe.

She raised her knee resting it between his spread thighs as she tilted her head "Where's your manners." Kensi grinned when he licked his bottom lip as a grin curved his lips at the corners. Deek looked her square in the eyes "I want to see please." He watched her bite her bottom lip before gripping the robe edges and holding them open.

"Fuck." Deek moved his eyes over her pretty little outfit and damned if his cock didn't jerk in his slacks, she looked like a man's fantasy brought to life and he moved his eyes down before dragging them up just simply looking.

She wore a black corset with blue silk cupping her breasts and black mesh as small ruffles over the swell of her breasts with a blue bow between them and when he moved his eyes down he couldn't help notice her waist. The corset moulded to her shape before flaring out as it ended just at her hips with that mesh ruffles coming back to line the bottom while she had two more blue bows, one either side in front of her hips. As his eyes moved lower Deek was drawn to the black material cupping her between her thighs it was see through lace, while she had to two garter strings running down the centre of her thighs to attack to black stockings top with lace.

Kensi grinned as she pulled the robe closed when he lifted one hand "No touching." She raised one hand to point one finger at him and moved it from side to side in the universal no gesture before turning around. She moved to sit on his lap and looked over his shoulder "You haven't seen the back." Kensi made sure the robe was around her and not under her as she sat on his lap before letting it slide over one shoulder.

Deek watched that bare shoulder lift until her lips touched it before lowering and when the other shoulder was exposed he moved his eyes to it seeing more bare skin then moved his eyes to the middle of her back. The robe lowered even more to reveal the top of her corset then a little more showing Deek how it was tied, by blue ribbon that laced down her back leaving the string from the bow to hang over the top of her cheeks "Stand up."

Kensi rotated her hips once before standing up letting go of the robe as Deeks pulled it on the booth seat next to him, she looked over her shoulder "You like." She watched him lick his bottom lip as he nodded. Kensi smirked at the thought she left Deeks speechless and moved back until she was sat in his lap again only this time she pressed her back to his chest and moaned as she felt his cock through the slacks clearly.

Deek parted his lips as he moved his eyes down her chest seeing her breast pushed up by the corset and groaned wanting to touch, damn she look like sex.

Kensi turned her face placing her lips against his cheek as she rotated her hips while sliding both hands down her body as she lifted her legs resting the heels of her stilettos in the leather and gripped her thighs before squeezing them and kissed his cheek, just the barest brush of lips against skin. Deek turned his head finding his lips but a hairs breadth away from Kensi's which had him swallowing hard "Assignments o—" his words died into a groan as a hand slid between them to cup him.

She moved her fingertips back and forth over his cock through the material before raising her leg until it was straight in the air "Do you like my shoes." Kensi whispered he words as she squeezed him one last time before moving her hand away. Deek nodded as he continued to look at her "Yes." He licked his lips when she parted hers before smirking as she sat up, he sank his back into the curve booth seat as he watched her.

Kensi rested her hands just above his knees as she held her weight off his lap but moved her ass over his crotch as she tipped her head back "When." She needed to know her time span before the team hit the club. Deek inhaled on a deep breath wanting desperately to raise his hips as he gripped her hips pulling her firmly against him "Soon." He tipped his head back on the booth seat as he felt her move against him.

She turned sideways in his lap raising both her legs until the heels dug into the leather of the seat and arched her back as she lay back, Kensi never spoke but she eased her legs open watching Deek lift his head. Damn he could see her through those things she called panties and damned if he didn't groan while pushing his hips up but groaned when she sat up and pushed off his lap to stand before him. Kensi slid her hands into her hair as she struck a little pose for him making her breast thrust up even further "Do you know what I want."

Deek shook his head as he continued to watch her, he trailed his eyes down to those encased thighs then back up to the swell of her breasts "What do you want." Fuck he would give her anything for just a touch. Kensi raised one leg pressing the front of her shoes between his legs "I want your mouth on me." She slid one hand down her neck and over her breast but curled her fingers letting nails scrap lightly.

"Where." Deek could barely say the word as he swallowed hard feeling his mouth go dry then flicked his tongue over his bottom lip when she spoke and groaned when she eased her thigh open showing him her sex. Kensi released her hair as she moved her hand to her mouth "Here." She moved her hand lower to her breast and squeezed lightly "Here but…" she moved her hand down to join the other one on her stomach then slid them down to cup her sex as she curled her thigh in "….Most of all here."

Deek nodded as he licked his lips "God yes."

Kensi lifted her hands to place them on the seat either side of his head and leaned forward easing her knee up his chest until her the front curve of her foot rested against his crotch and moved her foot against him. He had never been this aroused before by any one "Kensi." Deek groaned her name as he eased his hips up wanting to touch her, get his mouth on her like she suggested "Don't tease."

She grinned as she eased herself back slightly before sliding her knee down to rest by his hip as she straddled his lap coming fully against him; Kensi pressed her breasts flush with his chest after she pushed his suit jacket down his arms. He straightened on his seat moving his eyes to her lips seeing white teeth sink into a glossy red lip; Deek raised one hand between them and curled his fingers under her chin as he pressed his thumb to her chin tugging her lip free.

She knew she should pull back because that was the rules but the club was about to be hit so she would play a little longer "You know what else I want." Kensi slid her hands down his chest as she rolled her hips against his.

Deek stared at her lips seeing a tongue peeking out to moisten her lip before she spoke again "I want to wrap my lips around…." He groaned feeling his cock jerk as images went through his brain but she smirked "…Thumb." He shook his head as he groaned. Kensi smirked at Deeks comment "Tease." She raised one eyebrow as she flicked her tongue out to rub against his thumb before swirling it around "I put out." Kensi murmured before sucking on his thumb.

He moved his other hand to her hip to squeeze it as he rocked his hips watching her mouth work on his thumb, fuck she made everything seem highly sexual and when she moaned while rocking her hips in answer he rocked his again. Kensi released his thumb as she tipped her head on a moan feeling hands sliding up her body and over her breast before sliding over her throat, over her face and into her hair lifting her head. Deek moved until his lips hovered over hers as he raised his hips again and slid his other hand down her back to cup her ass, he watched brown eyes open as warm air caressed his lips making him move closer.

A phone buzzing cut through the room making them both go still.

Damn he was so close he could have had a kiss but knew if he did it wouldn't have ended their "It's going down I got your gun." He moved his eyes to her lips before massaging her scalp where he'd been pulling her hair. Kensi licked her bottom lip "Guess we got to go." She slid her hand up his neck and jaw to rub her fingertip over his bottom lip feeling disappointment at not being able to taste him, his passion and desires. She eased from his lap to stand before him but Deeks couldn't resist he eased forward in the seat and gripped her hips as he kissed her stomach then moved his lips lower knowing he would regret letting her go without at least knowing what she tasted like.

Kensi threaded her fingers into his blonde hair as she swallowed watching his head moving lower when the buzzing came again "We have to go." She moaned feeling her thigh muscles tense. Deek groaned as he slid his hands up her back as he rose to his feet "Let's go." He watched her turn her head as she stepped back and moved to answer his phone "Yeah Eric ten minutes." He knew he was going to regret letting her go.

That night in the Alley hadn't been enough, he couldn't kiss her the way he wanted to, to be able to touch her as he desired and watch her as he brung her pleasure. No that night in the alley had been a teaser, it made him want more, things he couldn't have and damned if it didn't annoy him to have to pull back after being so close.

She pulled on the jeans Deek pulled out a small bag and slid her 'fuck me pumps' back on and frowned at the shirt he tossed her also from out the bag "Yours I take it." She slid her arms into it before buttoning it.

Deek pulled his suit jacket on "I didn't have time to go to yours." He pulled her gun from the bag and held it out to her; he slid his ear piece in while moving to stand behind her sliding hers into her ear. Kensi fastened her holster around her waist and let the shirt hang over it before speaking "Eric you here me."

Eric's voice came over the ear piece "Loud and clear, Callen and Sam are entering south side of the building to you."

Kensi nodded as she drew her gun and pressed herself against the side of the door looking at Deeks who did the same on the other side, she held her two fingers up before curling them in watching him nod before waiting then moving to open the door. Deek moved down the corridor making sure it was clear as he advanced with Kensi on his back and while he did the take down successfully without any members of the team being hurt he couldn't get his mind off Kensi and their 'activities.'

Callen looked at Kensi "I got this you can head home and rest we will see you Monday." He looked at Sam who nodded while pushing one of their many arrestees towards the van.

Deek pushed another one long "I'll drive you since you don't have your car." He grinned flashing his teeth as he pushed the man at little too hard when he made a comment about driving Kensi hard all night.

Kensi nodded but held one hand up "I'll be right back give me a minute."

Deek nodded as he helped the man into the van making him hit his head "Watch your head." He smiled at the man before slamming the door on his face when he went to speak "I'm sorry what was that I can't hear you." He held his hand up to his ear before tapping the back of the van "Love you too pumpkin."

Kensi shook her head as she stood beside him "You have issues, you do know that don't you." She grinned when Deek held a hand over his heart claiming that comment was the most hurtful she ever made. She rolled her eyes as she followed him towards the car and hopped into the passenger's seat wondering if she would get another chance to use an assignment as an excuse to get close to Deeks.

He drove through the streets and looked at his partner "You hungry." Deek watched her nod before deciding they would pull in to a fast food joint and grabbed some food before heading back to hers, once parked he exited the car. While pocketing the keys as he looked at Kensi "So what's in the bag and why did you need a minute?" Deek held the door open for her as she entered the place, her blue stiletto's clicking in the floor as she walked.

Kensi rested with her forearms on the counter and looked up at the menu "No I was grabbing my dancing clothes." She smiled at the man who held one finger up in a 'I'll be right with you' gesture "Why?"

Deek raised one eyebrow as he moved to stand next to her but with his back against the counter resting his elbows on it "Why would you need to keep them unless of course you plan to use them." He grinned as he looked at her.

She tried not to smile when he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "No, and I might want to wear them sometime" Kensi looked at her partner leaning her face closer "Maybe for work."

Deek groaned as he looked into mismatched brown eyes "Your evil." He would go mad wondering what she had one under her clothes and if it was something he had seen before, damn Kensi had him wrapped up in knots.

"What can I get for you?"

He turned around placing his order after Kensi placed hers and ran his tongue over his bottom lip "So beer then yours." Deek watched her nod while drumming the counter "Beers are on you thought because I paid for the food." He grinned when she just looked at him before shrugging one shoulder.

Kensi reached for the bag when the owner placed it on the counter and watched Deeks pay him "Fine by me." She smiled her at the owner when Deeks had his change "Thanks."

She came to a stop in front of the passenger door with her spare hand on the handle and looked at Deeks when he said her name while resting his arms on top of the car grinning "What?" Kensi knew what was coming.

"Poker."

"No."

"Strip poker."

"No."

"Come on."

"Still a big fat No."

"I'll promise not to cheat."

Kensi shook her head as she tried not to smile at her partner who was so predictable sometimes "Get in the car Deeks."

Deek sighed as he tapped the roof of his car "One day." His grin grew when Kensi snorted "Not going to happen." He opened his car door and slid inside knowing one day he would get her.

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy it?<p>

If I've missed any more mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then please feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
